


Whiskey Lullaby

by VampireRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Poisoning, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Character Death, Songfic, Suicide, Whiskey Lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireRose/pseuds/VampireRose
Summary: Songfic"And when we buried him beneath the willow/ The angels sang a whiskey lullaby"
Kudos: 6





	Whiskey Lullaby

_ She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette _

_ She broke his heart; he spent his whole life tryin' to forget _

_ We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time _

_ But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind _

_ Until the night _

Castiel looked up as they felt the call deep within their essence. Spreading their wings to take flight, they travelled to Earth. Sorrow thrummed deep through their grace as they came upon the situation.

_ He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger _

_ And finally drank away her memory _

The man was lying in his bed, sobbing. He had near him a bottle - multiple bottles - of alcohol and a piece of paper with six words inscribed on it. Castiel bowed their head, knowing what was to happen. They could not stop it. They could only do their job. 

The man drank and drank, emptying more and more bottles. His cries grew more desperate as he grew more inebriated. His body began to rebel. He began to exhibit symptoms of alcohol poisoning - vomiting, slow and irregular breathing, and his body temperature began to lower. Castiel moved closer and rested a piece of their essence on the man’s head, gently putting him to sleep. If they couldn’t prevent this, they could make it as painless as possible. They waited as the man suffered seizures and eventually fell still. 

_ Life is short but this time it was bigger _

_ Than the strength he had to get up off his knees _

They reached into the man’s body and scooped it out - his soul. Cradling the glowing orb close to their essence, they ensured it would be undamaged as they watched the proceedings.

_ We found him with his face down in the pillow _

_ With a note that said 'I'll love her 'til I die' _

One person then multiple entered the room and discovered the man, lying face-down as he clutched the paper. They took him out, attempted to revive him, but it was too late. Castiel was already holding the fragile life of the man. The people soon realized their attempts were fruitless and ceased, instead taking him to be entombed.

Castiel followed, ensuring that the body would be treated correctly. They were present as it was embalmed. They were present as the people chose a casket. 

_ And when we buried him beneath the willow _

_ The angels sang a whiskey lullaby _

They were present as the casket was buried beneath a willow tree and there they began to sing softly, to the soul, to the people.

_ La la la la la la la _

_ La la la la la la la _

It was a tune of sorrow and loss. Sorrow for the life cut short. Loss for all the events that were never to take place.

_ La la la la la la la _

_ La la la la la la la _

After taking the soul to its new residence, Castiel returned to Earth. As always when tasked with situations such as these, they would track down the cause of the suicide and watch them. They could also feel - this was to be his next.

  
  


_ The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself _

_ For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath _

_ She finally drank her pain away a little at a time _

_ But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind _

_ Until the night _

It was a woman, one who grieved deeply for the man’s death. Castiel watched as she became the subject of rumors and she began to drink. Heavily. She frequented bars and when the bars would not serve her, she would buy alcohol and drink at home. 

It happened in her bedroom, similar to how the man died. But unlike the man, she did not hold a note. Instead, she held a framed picture, tears crawling down her cheeks as she stared at it. It was a picture of the man, whom she had loved and hurt and drove to suicide. 

_ She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger _

_ And finally drank away his memory _

_ Life is short but this time it was bigger _

_ Than the strength she had to get up off her knees _

And she drank. She drank with reckless abandon and went similarly to the way the man did, only consuming less alcohol before her body began to fail. When Castiel put her to sleep, they arranged her body to lie similarly to how the man’s did. They were necessary, these similarities. As it was necessary that Castiel scoop away that broken, hurting ball of light, cradling it close to their essence. 

_ We found her with her face down in the pillow _

_ Clinging to his picture for dear life _

It took the people longer to find her than the man. She had few to care for her, few to check on her. But she was found and similar events transpired - they attempted and failed to revive her and took her away. 

_ We laid her next to him beneath the willow _

Castiel followed the embalming process again and influenced the people to bury her next to the man.

It was necessary.

_ While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby _

They sang as she was lowered into the ground. It was the same song as they sang the first time a body was laid to rest under the willow tree. 

_ La la la la la la la _

_ La la la la la la la _


End file.
